Te hice mal
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Hiroaki Koshino sólo desea una cosa: la felicidad de su mejor amigo. Pero hay algo que él no puede hacer, pelear por su propia felicidad. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, Slam Dunk y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Tuve que sacar este fanfic de mi cabeza, no me dejaba concentrarme y mucho menos continuar con lo que tengo pendiente.

El título lo saqué de una canción de _Los Temerarios_, "**_Te hice mal_**", cuyo video es muy artístico, al menos para mí. De hecho, el título de este capítulo es una línea de la canción.

Tuve que usar "**_Ain't no mountain high enough_**" de _Marvin Gaye_ y _Tammi Terrell_, ya que quería hacer sentir la forma en que Sendoh y Koshino interactuaban a solas. Sendoh interpreta la parte de Marvin y Koshino la de Tammi. Es bastante divertida. n_n

También hice la mención del título de una canción, llamada "**_Estúpido romántico_**" de _Jimmy González y su Grupo Mazz_; sí, es que va "_Tú que te crees tan romántico. Tú, ¿qué sabes del amor? Las querías. Las amabas. Te mentían. Te engañaban. Se burlaban de ti._" Bueno, el punto es que las canciones sólo las estoy usando para puro entretenimiento.

Les recomiendo para oír junto con este capítulo la canción "**_Bleeding Rivers_**" de _Copper Wimmin_, sólo espero que no los deprima tanto como me pasó a mí. Es muy triste.

¡Ah, se me olvidaba! El gato Munchkin es un gato de patas más cortas que el resto de los gatos. =3

Bueno, no los interrumpo más. Disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

Te hice mal.

Capítulo 1: No merezco nada de ti.

No recordaba cuándo había nacido el sentimiento. Posiblemente fue cuando inició el curso escolar actual, o tal vez el año pasado cuando se presentaron en el club de basketball. O a lo mejor fue cuando se sentó a un lado de él en el salón de clases, con una sonrisa somnolienta, causa de su retardo...

En realidad, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta, pero no le importaba en absoluto, lo que sentía por él era tan difícil de describir, que sólo podía compararlo con fuego, un fuego que ardía en su interior. Algunas veces era cálido y en otras quemaba muy dolorosamente, lastimándolo de manera lenta y dolorosa...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Hey, Koshino!- Sendoh se acercó a su compañero, quién traía un humor de los mil diablos.- ¿Porqué esa cara?-

- ¿Y todavía me lo preguntas, idiota?- Bufó malhumorado el joven guardia.- Por tu culpa, grandísimo inepto, no sólo tuvimos qué correr 30 vueltas alrededor de la cancha, sino que además tuvimos el "honor" de limpiar la duela.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír el chico de cabello picudo.- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Fuimos los últimos en llegar al entrenamiento!-

- ¡No le veo lo gracioso, idiota!- Le gritó mientras lo zarandeaba de la ropa.- Luego lo soltó y se dirigió a los vestidores.- No sé porqué gasto el resto de mis fuerzas en ti.-

- ¡Oh, vamos! Mira el lado amable.- Sendoh le siguió, entrando con él a los vestidores.- Al menos, estamos solos.-

Koshino lo ignoró mientras se desvestía para meterse a las regaderas. Apenas se había quitado el calzado y la playera cuando oyó una melodía que conocía muy bien...

- ¡No, Sendoh!- Vio que el otro se acercaba con una gran sonrisa.- Ahora no.-

Pero el otro avanzó hasta él y haciendo como que tenía un micrófono invisible, comenzó a cantar, haciendo que su mejor amigo esbozara una pequeña sonrisa, mientras su celular seguía reproduciendo la canción...

- _Listen baby. Ain't no mountain high. Ain't no valley low, Ain't no river wide enough, baby_.-

Sendoh tomó la mano de Koshino para acercarlo aún más para que continuara cantando con él y lo hizo darse una media vuelta, entrelazándolo con su brazo, mantiendo fijas sus miradas...

- _If you need me call me. No matter where you are. No matter how far_.-

- _Don't worry, baby_.-

- _Just call my name. I'll be there in a hurry. You don't have to worry_.-

- _'Cause, baby, there ain't no mountain high enough. Ain't no valley low enough. Ain't no river wide enough. To keep me from getting to you, babe_.-

A Hiroaki le encantaba esa canción desde que era muy niño, y Akira aprovechaba cada vez que estaban solos, a qué su mejor amigo estuviese de mal humor, para bailar y cantar juntos. Siempre le divertía ver a Koshino bailando, ya que el joven de cabello negro se resistía. Y le abrazaba cada vez que estaba concentrado para hacerlo perder el ritmo, para echarse a reír...

- ¡Ah, Sendoh!- Chilló al sentir que el chico de cabello picudo le abrazaba por detrás.- ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Apestas a sudor!-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se echó a reír tras ver lo lindo que se veía su amigo enojado.- Ya, tranquilo.- Le sonrió.- Anda, vamos a bañarnos.- Y se dirigió a las regaderas tras despojarse de sus ropas y echarse a correr.- ¡El último en llegar comprará mañana el almuerzo!-

- ¡**_TRAMPOSO_**!- Le gritó rabioso y se puso a corretearlo.

**.~o0o~.**

Salía con chicas, montones de ellas. Apenas iniciaba una relación con una cuando ya estaba con otra. Y no solamente tenía qué tragarse sus lágrimas y rabia, también tenía qué ser el confidente de sus aventuras y desventuras amorosas, e incluso también de todos sus sueños y fantasías...

- Hey, Kosh. Despierta.- Movió al chico tratando de no despertar al resto de la familia.- Vamos, amigo. Por favor, despierta.-

- ¿Mmm? ¿Sendoh?- Se frotó los ojos al tiempo que encendía la lámpara.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Son las dos de la mañana, tenemos qué ir a la escuela y...- Se detuvo al ver las lágrimas caer del rostro de su amigo.- ¿Akira?-

Le tomó con sumo cuidado el rostro con una mano; era raro verlo llorar y ciertamente le causaba mucha pena verlo así...

- ¿Qué pasó?- El chico de cabello picudo no le respondía, tratando de evitar verlo a la cara.- ¿Porqué estás llorando?-

- Yuna-chan me dejó.- Le respondió tras un momento de silencio.

- ¿Yuna-chan?- Trató de hacer memoria, hurgando en la base de datos que tenía de cada novia de su mejor amigo.- ¿Y esa quién es?-

- La conocí ayer, pasamos un buen rato juntos.- Comenzó a desahogarse de nueva cuenta, como lo hacía otras tantas veces.- Quedamos en qué nos volveríamos a ver pero, hoy la ví con otro, traté de hablar con ella y me dijo que lo nuestro era un error y que no tendría futuro.- Se cubrió el rostro con las manos.- ¿Porqué siempre me hacen esto a mí, Kosh? ¿Porqué?-

- Porqué todas creen que eres un cabeza hueca.- Koshino se salió debajo de las sábanas y sentándose a un lado de su mejor amigo, pasó su brazo sobre sus hombros para consolarlo.- Si todas te conocieran como yo, sabrían que eres un idiota soñador.-

- ¡Oh, Hiro-kun!- Akira se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo en lo que daba rienda suelta a su llanto.- ¿Qué voy a hacer?-

Tuvo que contenerse al máximo para no perder el control y besarlo ahí mismo. Si sólo Sendoh no corriera tras cualquier escoba con patas, no tendría el corazón tan roto. Más el problema era, además de ser un idiota soñador, que también era un idiota enamoradizo...

- Pues por el momento te puedes dormir aquí.- Le tomó la boca con la mano.- Y mañana lo platicaremos cuando estés más tranquilo, ¿de acuerdo?-

- Ajá.- Asintió el otro.

- ¿Quieres algo, un vaso con leche o algún pastelillo?- Se levantó de la cama, tratando de mostrarse hospitalario.

- Sólo, sólo agua, por favor.- Le pidió muy quedamente.

- Ponte cómodo. Volveré en un momento.- Le sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Llegó a la cocina y sirvió el vaso de agua, más como lo conocía bastante bien, sirvió además un vaso con leche y acomodó algunas galletas en un platito. Mientras volvía a su alcoba, pensaba en las numerosas veces que Sendoh iba a donde él para que lo consolara y ciertamente no lo hacía sentir bien, pero al menos así lo tenía solamente para su persona...

- Sendoh, te traje tu vaso con agua.- Dijo al entrar al cuarto.- ¿Sendoh?-

Su amigo se encontraba profundamente dormido en la cama. Hiroaki puso entonces lo que había traído sobre un estante y se sentó en la orilla de la cama para verlo...

- Nunca aprendes, ¿eh, idiota?- Soltó un hondo suspiro.

Buscó un futón y una almohada para dormirse en el suelo, no se sentía capaz de despertarlo. Una vez instalado en el piso se puso a pensar qué tal vez, si tuviese alguna vez suerte, si ambos fueran novios él nunca lo haría sufrir ni le rompería el corazón. La felicidad de Sendoh era lo más importante para Koshino, y sabiendo que su mejor amigo no se fijaría en un hombre, aceptaba el hecho de que anduviera con otra persona, aún si le costase su propia felicidad...

**~RIIIIIIING~**

El despertador sonó, por lo que Koshino soltó un manotazo para apagarlo, sin embargo se dio cuenta de que no dejaba de sonar...

- ¿Mmm?- Alzó la cabeza y se frotó los ojos.- Maldito despertador.-

Iba a volver a soltar un manotazo, deteniéndose sólo para ver que lo que intentaba apagar era la cabeza de Sendoh, quién seguía durmiendo como un bendito...

- ¿Sendoh?- Fue entonces cuando recordó lo de la noche anterior.- ¿Qué rayos hace en el suelo si se acostó en mi cama?- Se preguntó.

Sin previo aviso, el chico de cabello picudo lo atrapó con su cuerpo, rodeando el cuello con sus brazos y con sus piernas la cintura...

- ¡**_AAAAAAAH_**!- Gritó al sentir que la espalda le tronó.- ¡**_SUÉLTAME, IMBÉCIL_**!-

¡**PAS**! Le soltó un golpe tan fuerte que no sólo lo hizo soltarlo, sino que también lo despertó...

- ¡Auh! ¿Hiro-kun?- Se frotó la cabeza.- ¿Porqué me despertaste? Estaba teniendo un fantástico sueño con Tama-chan.-

- Eres un idiota.- Koshino se llevó una mano a la frente.- ¿Porqué rayos te acostaste en el suelo si te estabas durmiendo en mi cama?-

- Es que me desperté porque me dio sed y me acordé que me ibas a traer algo de beber.- Comenzó a explicarle mientras se sentaba.- Así que me tomé la leche, el agua y me comí las galletitas; por cierto, estaban muy ricas.- Hiroaki giró los ojos ante los inútiles detalles que le narraba su amigo.- Luego te vi dormido en el suelo, y como te veías tan "_bonito_", pues me acosté a un lado tuyo.-

- ¿"_Bonito_"?- Frunció de inmediato el ceño.- ¿Acaso dijiste que me veía "_bonito_"?-

- Sí, como un gatito_ munchkin_.- Le soltó una palmada en la espalda bastante divertido, que no notó que esto provocaba que su amigo se enojara aún más.- Y aproveché para tomarte una foto con mi celular, ¡te ves adorable con tu pijama azul rey con borreguitos puesto!-

Guardó silencio al sentir de pronto un escalofrío que le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y se volteó a ver a Hiroaki, quién apretaba con fuerza tanto los puños como la mandíbula, lo cuál no era nada bueno...

- ¿Hiro-kun?- Se levantó con cuidado del suelo.- Só-Sólo era una broma.- Y sin más se dio media vuelta para salir corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡**_REGRESA ACÁ, MALDITO INFELIZ_**!- Koshino salió disparado detrás de él para golpearlo y eliminar tan embarazosa imagen, ya que estaba muy seguro de qué Sendoh en la primera oportunidad se la mostraría a los demás.- ¡**_NO HUYAS, COBARDE_**!-

Bajaron corriendo las escaleras y Hiroaki le dio alcance justo al llegar a la sala, en donde rodaron por el piso...

- ¡Chicos!- Voltearon a ver a la Sra. Koshino, quién recién salía de la cocina.- ¿Ya tan temprano están jugando?-

- ¡Buenos días, Sra. Koshino!- Sendoh se puso de pie y saludó con una gran sonrisa.- Se ve muy bien, ¿cómo ha estado?-

- Eres tan amable, Akira-kun.- Le respondió.- ¿Te quedaste a dormir anoche? No supe a qué hora llegaste.-

- Después de las 10, Hiro-kun me abrió y me invitó a pasar la noche.- Volteó a ver a su amigo, que apenas se levantaba del suelo.- ¿No es así, Hiro-kun?-

- Sí, claro.- Contestó con sarcasmo.

- Oh, bueno. En ese caso, ¿no gustas desayunar con nosotros?-

- ¡Por supuesto!- Se encaminaron los tres a la cocina.- Tengo hambre.-

Después de pasar a la casa de Sendoh para que recogiera sus útiles y se arreglara, fueron directo a la escuela. Recordando el motivo por el cuál el otro había aparecido en su casa, decidió preguntarle...

- ¿Aún sigues triste porqué Yuna-chan rompió contigo ayer?- Le dijo preocupado.

- ¿Qué?- Se detuvo en seco.- ¡Ah, Yuna-chan! No, ya no. Ya lo superé.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Así de rápido?- Estaba sorprendido y confundido.

- Sí. Anoche reflexioné mucho y me di cuenta de que ella tenía razón, no iba a durar.- Siguieron caminando en silencio. Sendoh se detuvo, miró al cielo y suspiró.- Tal vez la chica que me ame aún está por ahí.- Sonrió y miró a su amigo.- Y cuando la encuentre, me aseguraré de hacerla muy feliz.-

Esas palabras lastimaron mucho a Hiroaki, ya qué lo hicieron comprender que no importara lo que hiciera ni qué tanto se esforzara, Sendoh nunca se fijaría en él. Y era por eso que se quedaba callado, le atemorizaba perder su amistad o peor aún, que lo odiara, eso definitivamente lo mataría...

- Como digas, pero más vale que apresuremos el paso.- Contestó tajante Koshino.- No quiero llegar tarde y que me castiguen por ello.-

- Bien.- Le sonrió a su amigo, ignorante del daño que le ocasionaba.

**.~o0o~.**

- Suficiente- Dejó el libro a un lado y encaró a su compañero.- ¿Qué tanto me ves, idiota?-

- No es mi culpa, Kosh-Kosh.- Se defendió Sendoh con una gran sonrisa.- Cada vez que te pones esas gafas para leer, tu rostro pasa de ser "_lindo_" a muy "_apuesto_" y "_varonil_."-

- Sendoh.- La respuesta no le agradó mucho a Hiroaki, ya que le hacía sentir cosas raras en el estómago.- Me pongo estos "**lentes**" para que mi vista no se canse, y no para que te des un taco de ojo, imbécil.-

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!- El chico de cabello picudo se echó a reír.- Deberías de usarlos todos los días, así tendrías novia más rápido.-

- ¿Eso es en todo lo que piensas, botarate?- No le importaba qué estuviera en la casa de Sendoh, no saldría ileso de ésta.- ¡Ya te dije una y mil veces que no me interesa tener novia ni nada por el estilo!-

- Ok, ok.- De pronto, Akira se puso muy serio.- Oye, hay algo que necesito decirte.-

- ¿Qué?- Arqueó una ceja.- ¿Qué cosa?-

Antes de qué Akira pudiera abrir la boca, su mamá entró a la habitación...

- ¡Muchachos!- Les sonreía enormemente.- ¡Pronto estará la cena! Hiro-kun, ¿te quedarás a cenar esta noche?-

- Bueno, primero tendría qué preguntar en mi casa...-

- Entonces es un sí.- Lo interrumpió.- ¡Por Dios, Hiro-kun! Esos lentes te hacen ver muy guapo. Si los usaras más seguido podrías conseguir novia.-

- Es lo mismo que digo yo, pero no me hace caso.- Se rió Sendoh.

- No es eso.- Contestó con un poco de pena y sonrojándose.- Es sólo que prefiero primero tener una posición estable para tener una relación seria y duradera.-

- ¡Oh, entiendo!- La Sra. Sendoh sonrió.- Es bueno qué pienses a futuro, pero para todo hay tiempo. Bien, iré a preparar la mesa y no olviden lavarse las manos.-

La mujer salió de la habitación de su hijo, y tras un incómodo silencio, Hiroaki habló...

- ¿Y qué era lo que me ibas a decir antes de que viniera tu mamá?-

- Ehm, yo.- Se turbó un poco y se rascó con un dedo el mentón.- No, nada, olvídalo.-

- ¿Qué, acaso no confías en mí?- Le reprochó Koshino.

- No, no es eso, Hiro-kun.- Contestó apenado.

- Entonces, dímelo.- Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró de frente.- Anda.-

- Está bien.- Soltó un suspiro.- Tú sabes que salgo con muchas chicas, ¿no?-

- Ni me las recuerdes, pero continúa.-

- Bien, pues, últimamente me he dado cuenta de qué ya no me atraen como antes y tampoco disfruto estar con ellas.-

- Ajá.-

- Pues... yo... verás, yo...- Se puso nervioso por la reacción que podría tener su amigo.

- Dilo, Akira Sendoh.- Lo amenazó.- No tengo toda la maldita...-

- Creo que me gustan los hombres.- Habló en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Qué?- Le pareció que no había escuchado bien. ¿Acaso...?

- Que creo que me gustan los hombres.- Repitió un poco agitado y más alto.

Hiroaki sintió que se quedaba sin aliento y que el corazón se le detenía en ese instante. ¿Acaso Dios escuchó sus ruegos y le estaba dando una oportunidad? Pero no quiso ilusionarse, ya que posiblemente se trataba de alguna mala jugada por parte de su mente...

- ¿Hiroaki?- Los ojos azules de Sendoh se llenaron de lágrimas al no recibir respuesta por parte de su amigo.- ¿No me odias, verdad? ¿No dejarás de hablarme por qué soy gay, cierto?-

- ¿Por quién me tomas, idiota?- Al darse cuneta de qué no había pronunciado palabra alguna, le hizo un candado al cuello y comenzó a despeinarlo.- Aunque quiera deshacerme de ti, nunca podré hacerlo.-

- ¡No, Koshy, mi pelo no!- Chilló divertido y aliviado, se sentía afortunado de tener un amigo así.- ¡Todo menos mi pelo!-

- Escucha, tarado.- Lo soltó y le habló viéndolo a los ojos.- Tú y yo somos amigos, y nada ni nadie en el mundo logrará hacer que nuestra amistad termine, ¿cierto?-

- Gracias, Koshino.- Y lo abrazó profundamente agradecido.

- Y, ¿ya tienes a alguien en la mira?-

Sendoh lo soltó al instante, a la vez que esbozaba una de las sonrisas más bellas qué Hiroaki haya podido ver, mientras las mejillas se le teñían de un pálido color rojizo...

- Sí, hay, hay alguien.- Contestó con timidez.

- ¿Quién?- Quería saberlo, quería saber quién había atrapado el corazón de su mejor amigo.

- Rukawa.-

Rukawa...

Claro...

Y se alegró de no haberse ilusionado, se alegró de que no se le ocurriera la idea de declarársele en ese momento, y se alegró de que el shock lo dejara totalmente en blanco...

- ¡Oh! ¡Wow!- Fue lo que salió de su boca.- ¿Y ya se lo dijiste?-

- No, verás, Hiro-kun.- Akira sonrió con tristeza.- Tengo miedo de que me rechace.- Se frotó las manos, nervioso.- Sé lo que se siente, y pues, no me gustaría repetirlo.-

Hiroaki guardó silencio, pues sabía que tenía qué hacer. La felicidad de su amigo era primero, aún si tenía qué sacrificar la suya...

- Pues no lograrás nada si no le dices.- Le dijo tratando de hacerse el fuerte.- Si sigues dudando en confesártele, alguien más vendrá y se quedará con él.- Tenía que arrojarlo a sus brazos.- Mañana es domingo, así que le llamarás y le dirás qué tienes algo muy importante qué consultar con él, para que se vean en la cancha, ¿ok?-

- Ehm, sí.- Tomaba nota mental del plan de Hiroaki.- ¿Y luego?-

- Cuando llegue, te le confiesas, y si llevas un balón de basketball para jugar será mejor por si al principio no logras decírselo.- Tenía qué renunciar a su amor.- Y así lograrás tenerlo para ti solito.-

- ¿Y si me dice que no?- Preguntó preocupado.

- Entonces le vuelves a insistir hasta que diga que sí o te pegue.- Le sonrió.- Sólo no se te olvide llamarme cuando te dé una respuesta.-

- ¡Wow, Koshy!- Se sonrió.- No sé qué haría sin ti, amigo.-

- Nada, por eso soy tu amigo.- Se levantó del suelo.- Anda, vamos a cenar.-

**.~o0o~.**

No pudo pegar los ojos en toda la noche, pero trató de disimilar ante sus padres que todo estaba bien, que era un día tan normal como cualquier otro. Por lo que no salió de su casa por ningún motivo, esperando la llamada de Sendoh, pero parecía que se le había olvidado...

- ¡Rayos!- Golpeó su escritorio con la cabeza.- Debí haberle dicho que me llamara a una hora fija.-

Hizo de todo para entretenerse: limpiar su cuarto, hacer sus tareas, ayudar a su mamá con los trastes y la ropa, ver televisión; lo que fuera con tal de reprimir las ansias de tomar el teléfono y llamarle...

Pasaban ya de las nueve de la noche cuando se preparaban para irse a dormir, completamente agotado, especialmente por esperar una llamada que no repiquetearía...

_**~ RING, RING. RING, RING.~**_

- ¿Bueno?- Se abalanzó sobre el pobre aparato.- ¿Quién llama?-

- _¿Kosh? ¿Eres tú?-_ Se oyó por el otro lado de la línea.

- S-Sí, soy yo.- Su voz se quebró.- ¿Q-Qué pasó? Estaba a punto de irme a dormir.-

- ¡**_ME DIJO QUE SÍ_**!- Gritaba lleno de felicidad el chico de cabello picudo.- _¡Rukawa me dijo que sí! ¡Estoy tan feliz, que no te imaginas cómo me siento!_-

Eso era todo, Hiroaki agachó la mirada en lo que trataba de apaciguar el dolor que estaba sintiendo...

- Pues me alegro por ti.- Contestó con indiferencia.- ¿Y por eso me llamaste hasta ahorita?-

- _Lo siento, Kosh-Kosh. Es que me llevé el balón como tú me aconsejaste y nos pusimos a jugar. No nos dimos cuenta del tiempo hasta que se encendieron las lámparas de la calle_.-

- Pues bien por ti, tarado.- Bostezó.- Ya mañana me contarás con lujo de detalles, supongo.-

- _De hecho, mañana vamos a tener nuestra primera cita y nos veremos después de clases_.-

- ¿O sea que te vas a saltar la práctica?- Tan típico de él.

- _Bueno, sí. Pero yo me preguntaba, ¿no nos quieres acompañar? Creo que será divertido_.-

Oh, no. Una cosa era dejarlo estar con quién él quisiera, y que era ya bastante doloroso, ya que Rukawa estaba a su altura como basketbolista; y otra muy distinta era ir a verlos, ser mal tercio y ser testigo de cómo su corazón era hecho pedazos una y otra vez...

- Claro que no, estúpido romántico.- Sonrió con tristeza.- Si voy con ustedes, ¿quién le dará al Profr. Taoka la excusa de tu ausencia?-

- _¡Chispas! Tienes razón_.- Sendoh se rió un poco.-_ Hiroaki, eres el mejor amigo que uno puede tener_.-

- Sí, bueno. Ya me voy a dormir.- Se despidió.- Hasta mañana.-

- _Hasta mañana_.- Y colgó.

- Sí, sólo soy el mejor amigo.- Las lágrimas corrieron cuando colgó el auricular.- Para ti, sólo soy tu mejor amigo.-

Nada más...


End file.
